


When Will Oikawa Learn

by lobsterparty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi is done with his shit, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Volleyball, iwachan, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa collapse, oikawa fever, oikawa is a dumbass, oikawa pass out, sick Oikawa, sick!oikawa, sickoikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterparty/pseuds/lobsterparty
Summary: Basically Oikawa has a fever during morning practice, and Iwaizumi has to deal with it.  The End *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧





	When Will Oikawa Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic, so I hope it's good. I'm down for any tips you might have !!

“Oi, Oikawa, what’s wrong with you?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing up at his friend as he finished the morning practice warm up stretches. Now normally he only really asks that during, or after, Oikawa does something stupid. But today his tone was different, he sounded concerned.

Coughing slightly Oikawa cleared his throat and laughed, “ha ha Iwa-chan, so mean! I’m perfectly normal silly!” That would have been even a tiny bit convincing if it wasn’t followed up with three sneezes. Sneezing however, disoriented the captain and he stood swaying slightly, willing the dizziness to go away and earning him a growl from his friend.

“I’m serious, idiot,” he said sternly as the taller brunette turned to walk away, “it’s one thing that you’re five minutes late to practice, but you’re sneezing a coughing up one hell of a storm, and don’t think I haven’t noticed how shaky your stretched were.”

Oikawa sighed and turned around slightly to protest, “I’m fi-“ but was cut off as Iwaizumi placed a hand on his forehead. Hissing at the warmth from under it, he removed it and put it under his chin the inspect his face.

“You’re sick, dumbass!” he growled as he noticed his friend’s pale skin, the faint red blush blotched across both his cheeks, and the dark bags under his eyes. Iwaizumi was about to ask why Oikawa even bothered coming today, but then remember who his friend was. Oikawa is the literal definition of being headstrong and careless.

“Come on,” the vice-captain sighed frustratedly as the taller brunette fell into a harsh coughing fit, “you need to rest. At least go to the benches and sit this practice out.” Before his friend could protest, Iwaizumi grabbed his way-too-warm arm and started dragging him across the court.

Movement seemed to be a bad idea however as Oikawa suddenly felt overheated and the world began to spin. “I-Iwa-chan-“ he started, but couldn’t quite formulate a proper sentence. All his thoughts were like liquid and kept getting away from him.

“No complaining, you’re sitting this one out. It’s your fault for coming!” Iwaizumi grumbled, dragging Oikawa behind him. Yet when he stopped abruptly to turned around and tell the captain to stop dragging his feet, his eyes widened. Oikawa had paled considerably and swaying like a drunkard.

“I..wa..chan-“ was all Oikawa could mumble as his eyes rolled back into his head and crumpled like dead weight into Iwaizumi. Hearing his friend call out his name was all he heard before everything went black.


End file.
